


旧闻

by misar



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misar/pseuds/misar
Summary: 我操你妈的。——我本来想这么讲，然后我想起来他妈也是我妈，她腐朽的灵魂现在还在窗外阴暗的树林里游荡。
Relationships: Jakob Eilander/David Eilander
Kudos: 7





	旧闻

**Author's Note:**

> ▪是兔鹰，前后有意义。  
> ▪旧文补档，文风可能有混乱  
> ▪第一人称注意

我回家的时候第一个见着的就是他。那时候我在外头游历了十多年，接到母亲过世的消息才开始匆匆忙忙往家赶，我划着船接近记忆里的小岛，老远就看见有个傻逼在水中央的石头上直挺挺地站着。

这么多年过去我都快不认识他了，要不是他先开口叫我哥哥，我都没办法把眼前的男人和记忆里那个被奶奶抱着的小孩划上等号。“哥哥，”他咧开嘴冲我笑，“好久不见。”我还没来得及为久别重逢的兄弟情谊感动，这人就突然吵着说要钓鱼，支使着我满地给他找他妈的鱼竿鱼线和鱼饵。

拜他所赐，回到岛上第一天我就想起来了我们家从来没有什么正常家庭感情。家族每个人脑子的毛病都不一样，血缘之外唯一能作为纽带的就是对湖的狂热崇拜。父亲一心想靠献祭换来岛的荣光，我忙着靠母亲留下的启示和他角力，叔叔除了食物之外什么也不关心，奶奶和妹妹比起人更像是游荡的幽灵，时不时给我一点似是而非的提示。只有David这个小傻逼每天快乐无比，我每次见他他脸上都挂着莫名其妙的微笑，咧着嘴亲亲热热地跟我打招呼。

蛙灾的时候我甚至见过他把青蛙塞到裤子里自慰，我对我们家脑子有病的程度认知顿时往上连跨几个台阶。这小兔崽子拉开裤子让青蛙掉进去，黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，笑得让人背后发凉。我都不好说他手上的动作和他诡异的眼神哪个更让我不自在，恨不得赶紧跑路离这疯子远点，可我还得给我奶奶搞足青蛙回去，他手上就是最后一只。

“你能不能快点。”我皱着脸催他。要不是他看起来要和这只青蛙天长地久下去，鬼才想在这种时候和他讲话。他看着我转转眼珠，发出嘻嘻的笑声，夹杂着一点我完全不想知道原因的喘息，手还伸在裤子里头，我都能听见他捅进青蛙嘴里时候发出的咕叽声。恶心感从喉咙后面泛起，我差点没控制住自己干呕的冲动。 

我后退了一步，扭过头不去看他。他更大声地笑起来，把那只倒霉的青蛙从裤子里拽出来，青蛙奄奄一息地在他手里抽动，白色的液体从它身上滑过，滴落到他脚下的湖水里。我还没反应过来，这疯子就大笑着把青蛙扔到我身上，我终于没忍住干呕起来，把那只该死的青蛙狠狠摔到水里。红白交杂的液体从死去的青蛙上浮起，丝丝缕缕地漂在水面上随着波纹晃荡。

那之后我一直避着他，部分原因是我不愿和他接触，更重要的原因是每个灾难到来前难得出现空闲，我得争分夺秒去破解母亲留下的研究，调查湖的秘密，争取从父亲庞大的计划中活下来。

可他总不会如我所愿。

我毫不怀疑这岛上没有我这便宜弟弟不敢碰的东西。有天我坐在桌子前打盹，恍惚之间感觉有热气拂过耳边，醒来就发现他的帽子扔在桌上，人贴在我背后，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在我肩窝里。我差点给他吓得跳起来，又被他两手撑着肩给摁了回去。

“哥你上过床没？”小兔崽子一边问一边黏黏糊糊地扒在我身上。我拒绝思考他这句话后面的暗示意义。

“关你什么事。”我试着站起来挣脱他，结果只是让自己换了个姿势，正对着被他摁在身下。这小混蛋一脸无辜地看着我，手上的力气倒是一点没卸：“我好奇嘛。”

关我什么事。今天天堂岛上诡异的气候炎热而烦闷，光他贴上来这一会儿我背后的衣服就已经被汗水打湿，难受地裹在背上。他说话间温暖的气息热烘烘地吹在我的脸上，我实在是不想和他继续这个无聊的话题——鬼知道他那个乱七八糟的脑子还能联想到什么更讨厌的事。我又试着挣扎起来，但被他早有预料似地死死压住。

无谓的剧烈动作只能让闷热的天气变得更加难受，我搜肠刮肚地找话，试图把他打发走：“你不是有青蛙了吗。”

他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，像是听到什么荒唐的事情：“那怎么能一样啊！”

这倒霉孩子一本正经开始分析：“人是有温度的啊，还会和你说话什么的，青蛙就滑溜溜的只……”

“——好好好我懂了，”我赶紧打断他，“人和青蛙不一样。”他赞同地看着我点点头。我绝望地看着他，放弃绕开话题：”那你找我干嘛，我又不是女的。”

“你是我哥呀。”这时候他倒是记得我是他哥了。我翻了个白眼，不耐烦地瞪着他：“你的事和我没关系。”

他居然还委屈起来了：“什么啊，你看我又不像你能在外面满地跑，我从出生起就一直就住在岛上，唯一能接触到的女孩子也就只有Elizabeth……”

“你敢。”

“就是吧！我总不能对亲姐姐做什么，Margaret奶奶又……”

我忍无可忍捂住他的嘴，阻止这大逆不道的小畜牲进一步讲点什么要挨雷劈的话出来。

他在我手底下发出呜呜的抱怨声，眼珠子滴溜溜地乱转，最后直勾勾地盯着我的眼睛，我一看他那眼神就觉得不好，果不其然下一秒我就感觉他柔软湿热的舌头舔过我的手心。

我触电似的缩回手，看见他快活地咧着嘴，弯着眼睛看我，舌尖舔舔自己的上嘴唇。我打了个寒颤，猛地顶开他站起来，他没防备我突然起身，被我这一下推了个趔趄，我趁机从他的钳制下挣出来，后退几步拉开我们俩之间的距离。

动作间带起的微风短暂地打破屋中闷热的空气，可很快又恢复成了一片死寂。我皱着眉头盯着对面的人，他还是一脸无所谓的样子，似笑非笑地看着我，漆黑的眼睛就像是一口毫无波澜的井。我们长久地沉默着，直到我先忍受不住打破了凝固的空气：“……你到底想做什么。”

而他早有预谋般地弯了弯眼睛：“我想上你。”

还能是什么呢。我无力地想，还能是什么呢。

我并不生气，我甚至不感到惊讶。我看着他的眼睛，在其中只能看到无尽空洞。爱、信仰或是死亡，万物在他身边来了又去，在他空荡的心中什么也不会留下。这家伙是纯粹的疯子，他的行为不需要合理的逻辑，除却眼前的欢乐，世间的一切对他而言皆为虚无。

明白这一点后我只是感到疲惫。我面前这人形的皮囊之下空无一物，你无法去对抗不存在的东西。

“滚。”我说，同时我们心里都知道这毫无意义。他笑嘻嘻地又凑近我一点，手指虚环住我的手腕，黑眼睛直直盯进我的眼里。我避开他的视线，越过他看向房门，思量着夺路而逃和把他放倒的可能性哪一个更高。

其实事情几乎就结束在瞬间。我们几乎同时动作，我试图绕开他的同时他蹬着地弹射一样撞向我，后背狠撞在墙上的力度疼得我大脑空白了几秒，他就趁着这点时间把我翻过去摁在墙上反剪了双手。

鬼知道他哪来的那么大力气，我徒劳地挣扎了几下，都被他死死按住。他头抵着我的后脑低声地笑，湿热的呼吸打在我裸露的后颈，下一秒就拽着我的头发狠狠地把我的头往墙上磕。

热乎乎的血顺着头上流下来，我在疼痛和眩晕之中大声咒骂了些什么，模糊地听见他在我身后毫无诚意地道歉。

“不会伤到的，我只是想让你配合一点。”他漫不经心地解释，安抚似的亲亲我，伸手拽掉我的裤子，手指不知道沾了什么东西伸进我体内搅动。

我操你妈的。

——我本来想这么讲，然后我想起来他妈也是我妈，她腐朽的灵魂现在还在窗外阴暗的树林里游荡。我最好是别在这种兄弟艹墙的时候出声把她招过来，省得她再给气活过来把我俩一起拖进饿鬼道。

在岛外游历的日子我旁观过市场上刨鱼的商贩。顾客选中的鱼会被拎起摔晕在石板上，渔夫锋利的尖刀就趁着鱼的昏迷扎进它的肚子刨开腹腔，掏出黏糊糊的各样内脏和脂肪。如今我就是David手底下那条动弹不得的鱼，只是插进我身体里的不是刀尖，我也不会被除掉内脏对半刨开挂上门廊。

这混蛋随便地扩张了一会儿，抽出手指换上别的东西抵在穴口，我有气无力地挣扎了一下，觉得还是省点力气去应付他后续的折腾。

他插进来的时候我疼得近乎尖叫，撑在墙上的身体瞬间抽搐着绷紧，骤然收紧的后穴让他肯定也不好过，我听见他在我身后吃痛地闷哼，腾出一只手来揉我垂在身前的阴茎。

微弱的快感顺着下身爬上来，不足以掩盖疼痛，却足以让我绷紧的肌肉变得放松。他一边给我手淫，一边缓慢地挺腰推进，另一只手抓着我的腰让我把他的阴茎往下吞。这过程漫长得简直令人发指，整根没入的时候我俩都如释重负地发出呻吟。他低头舔舐我被汗水打湿的后颈，放开手轻喘着开始在甬道里抽插。

疼。好疼。疼痛永远是最直观的感受，这小兔崽子实在是太大了，他的阴茎毫无章法地在我肠子里横冲直撞，一点也不打算放缓速度让我适应。疼痛感在我的脑子里跳动，我像条死鱼一样趴在墙上，毫不怀疑自己绝对出了血。他妈的，再这么下去我绝对得几天走不了路，我气急败坏地咒骂着，喊他的名字让他轻点动作。

他听没听我已经不知道了，因为下一刻他的性器就擦过我体内的某一点，诡异而陌生的快感顺着脊柱一路窜进我的脑中炸开，让我咒骂的最后几个音节都骤然转成了变调的呻吟。他诧异地停顿了一下，紧接着快活地笑了起来，阴茎开始故意地往那一小块地方冲撞，逼得我口中只剩下了断断续续的呻吟。

这太过了，我被他操得身体发软，靠着墙才能勉强站立，与之相对的却是我半硬的阴茎彻底挺立起来，颤巍巍地抵在墙上。情欲像火一样地席卷过我的理智，我在升腾的快感中混乱地喘息，他的性器贯穿我饱受折磨的后穴，表面的筋络摩擦内壁带来等量的疼痛与快乐。

过量的快感让我恐惧，混乱中我本能地躲避身后的撞击，而他握着我的腰向后摁，手上的力度大得之后一定会留下淤青。他咬住我后颈的皮肉，手绕到前面揉搓我的阴茎，强迫着我和他一起往更高的欢愉去。我被他操得几乎要发疯，呻吟声都哽在喉里化作了呜咽，饱满的情与欲一同昏昏沉沉搅进我的脑子里，化作了耳中血液隆隆的轰鸣。

他指腹的薄茧擦过我性器顶端的小口，我呼吸停滞了一下，呜咽着射在他的手上。他轻轻地哼声，阴茎推进顶开绞紧的穴肉，毫不留情地插进还在痉挛的甬道之中。我没力气推开他，只能在还未平复的高潮余韵中被迫承受更多刺激。他又抽插了几十下，发狠地咬我颈上的皮肉，向前挺腰射在我身体里，冰凉的液体刺激得我又是一个激灵。

他从我体内抽出来，动作间带出来滑腻腻的体液，我靠着墙喘息，黏滑的液体顺着大腿缓慢地滑下，脖子后面也有湿热的血流到我的背上。他平复了一会儿呼吸，半强迫地搂着我走过去倒在床上，像八爪鱼一样缠在我身上，把头埋在我肩膀里满足地轻哼。

“……操你的，”我开口才发现自己的声音沙哑得不成样子，“滚开。”他抱着我一动不动，我只好忍着不适把他从我身上一点点剥下来，翻个身让自己尽可能离他远点。

他嘻嘻地笑，任由我把他扔开，等我停下动作，又亲昵地往我身上靠过来。我实在是没力气再和他胡闹，只能胡乱地推了他一把，闭上眼昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

“哥哥，”睡梦间我似乎听见他紧抱着我在我耳边小声呢喃，“哥哥。”

那之后的日子一如我回家后的每一天。我不想知道他是怎么想的，但好在他对我的态度一如既往，再也没有提起过这个话题。总之我们都对那天的事情绝口不提，我依旧四处奔波着收集母亲的记忆，他也依旧在岛上无所事事地游荡，在相遇时亲昵地与我问好。

蝇灾后他失踪了有一段时间。那几灾的日子魔幻得简直恐怖，他被蝇虫密密麻麻包裹的场面很长时间内都是我午夜的梦魇，相比之下他用细长口器穿过父亲脑干的画面都变得和蔼温馨起来。那天他推开昏迷的父亲，转过头看向我，我都已经做好与他搏斗的准备了，可他只是同那天的其他时候一样，沉默地看着我，很快便扇动翅膀从窗户离开。

我不知道他去了哪，直到天堂岛开始下雪，我才从冻结的湖水里打捞出封着他身体的巨冰。我以为他已经死了，可等我把冰块敲开，又看见他眯起眼睛对我轻笑：

“天堂岛真冷啊。”

能不冷吗，我要是刚他妈的从冰里头被敲出来我也冷。我骂骂咧咧地把松鼠皮帽子摁在他脑袋上，手忙脚乱地把他赤裸的身体抱进怀里。他摸起来比湖水还冰，往日生龙活虎的小畜生软塌塌地躺在我怀里。他难得没什么精力继续跟我贫嘴，只是咧着嘴直勾勾的盯着我，伸手捏捏我的手掌。我甩开他的手，又拖过来一件大衣盖在他身上。“别怕啊哥，”他笑得更欢了，“我们Eilander没那么容易丢命的。”

要不是他说我都没意识到我的手抖得厉害，什么规划啊算计啊早都丢到了九霄云外，我那时候心里就一个念头：我弟弟要死了。

说来可笑，这时候我倒肯叫他弟弟了。说到底我俩之间哪有什么情真意切的手足情呢，可直到他失踪我才发现在这个诡异的岛上我有多需要他的这股疯劲儿，需要他足以吞噬一切的空洞。只要他还站在那当个快快乐乐的小傻逼，我就还能觉得这个岛没完全被疯狂邪教徒所占领。

虽然我们都知道什么是不可言说的真相。

我人生的最后时刻里第一个遇见的也是他。那天傍晚我从湖底游上来，脑袋里塞满了模糊的记忆和诡谲的启示，抬眼就看见他站在码头上，举着火把等我。“是时候了。”他脸上依旧挂着诡异的微笑，伸手扶我从水里站起来，朝我挤挤眼睛。我瞪他一眼，没好气地把兔子面具摁在他脑袋上：“看来今晚死的不是你了。”他又沙哑地笑起来，声音不比四周猫头鹰噪杂的鸣叫好听多少。他让开通往天堂岛中心的路，站到一旁目送我走进树林。

临走前我又转过头来看他：“准备好了吗？”与其说是问他不如是问我自己。他不说话，只是嘻嘻地对我笑，一如既往的笑得让人心里发毛。但不知怎么的我就在他刺耳的笑声里平静下来，挥挥手转头踏上那条决定我命运的小路。

我走进木制的巨大猫头鹰笼具，把母亲最后的记忆放入升降器沉入湖底。父亲带着其他人手持火炬在笼外注视。这是最后的博弈，是祭品的反抗，火焰从我脚下燃起，过往的回忆在我眼前浮现，恍惚之间我就明白了一切。一人死去，另一人获得启示。猫头鹰凄厉的鸣叫和厚重的鼓声一同响起，母亲的身影随着父亲祷告咒文的声音出现，我所谓的亲人们贪婪地注视火焰，David安静地站在父亲身后看着我，透过被热焰扭曲的空气又我仿佛看见他意味深长的微笑。升腾的火焰中下一个百年间即将发生的种种在我脑内模糊地展开，交错纠缠的命运蜿蜒成巨大的线团。

我想他不会再那么快乐了。天堂岛将再度崛起，锈湖的光辉之日即将到来。我将获得无与伦比的力量，可我依然无法斩断命运之间殊途同归的羁绊。

有些人知道猫头鹰并非它们看上去的那样。

可很少会有人知道——

兔子也是一样。


End file.
